


Бумажные кресты

by Samantha_Everett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Everett/pseuds/Samantha_Everett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холодный ветер задувал под одежду, а рыхлый, наверное, первый снег быстро окрашивался в кроваво-красный. Красиво, если конечно это не твоя кровь. Леон держался в сознании из последних сил, падение было слишком жестким и, к уже имеющимся переломам, добавились еще несколько, гортанное рычание и хруст веток были все ближе. Вот и конец, он не сможет подняться, даже если захочет. Темный силуэт медленно, осторожно продвигается к нему, рассмотреть его тяжело. Потеряв сознание, Кеннеди отдался судьбе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В начале

Холодный ветер задувал под одежду, а рыхлый, наверное, первый снег быстро окрашивался в кроваво-красный. Красиво, если конечно это не твоя кровь. Леон держался в сознании из последних сил, падение было слишком жестким и, к уже имеющимся переломам, добавились еще несколько, гортанное рычание и хруст веток были все ближе. Вот и конец, он не сможет подняться, даже если захочет. Темный силуэт медленно, осторожно продвигается к нему, рассмотреть его тяжело. Потеряв сознание, Кеннеди отдался судьбе. 

Очнулся он на кровати, кажется, это была именно она, в комнате было темно, достаточно холодно, стояла тишина, и лишь треск бревен в камине нарушал ее. Голова раскалывалась, сильная тошнота и боль во всем теле - ощущения малоприятные, даже для бывалых скалолазов. Да, он просто везунчик по жизни, и только он мог умудриться грохнуться с приличной скалы, где был неравный бой между ним и каким-то годзилло-подобным монстром, хотя, может именно это и спасло его шкурку. Леон попытался пошевелиться, но конечности не слушались. Хлопок двери заставил сердце сжаться, а дух уйти в пятки, кто его сюда принес?

-Тсс, тихо, бинты еле держатся, - Крис опустился на корточки перед лицом Кеннеди, чтобы тот мог его лучше видеть, - я не думал, что ты вообще проснешься.

-Где я? - осевший голос, почти шепот, но Редфилд сам почти так, же говорил с ним.

-В безопасности, - он поправил одеяло, - поспи еще, тебе нужны силы.

-Ты будешь здесь? - ему нужен хоть кто-то сейчас.

-Да, я рядом, все хорошо, - слова Криса успокоили Леона, и он почти сразу же отключился.

Сумерки опустились на небольшую избушку, в которой они смогли укрыться до тех пор, пока врачебный самолет не прилетит (это случиться не раньше, чем завтра к вечеру). Крис стоял на крыльце, наблюдая за садящимся солнцем, розовое небо очень выделялось на фоне серо-коричневого леса, с едва присыпанными снегом листьями. Было очень холодно, а с наступлением темноты станет еще хуже. Опасности не было ни слышно, ни видно, но может это только затишье перед бурей? Редфилд нашел Леона на снегу, парень потерял много крови и сломал себе пару ребер, можно сказать, удачно приземлился, учитывая, откуда тот свалился. Подняв еле дышащее тело на руки, Крис принес его сюда, в шкафчиках дома ему удалось найти несколько бинтов, так, что большинство ран он перевязал. Кровь остановить было более трудной задачей, но с ней он тоже неплохо справился…

Шорох в доме, кажется, Леон снова проснулся. Войдя в здание, Крис опустился перед кроватью на корточки, парень сильно дрожал.

-Здесь очень холодно, - еле слышно произнес блондин.

-Я знаю, - Крис провел рукой по щеке Кеннеди, он снял свою парку, укрывая ей парня, -так лучше? - не смотря на то, что на Леоне была куртка, да и одеяло, ему правда было намного холоднее.

-Ты же замерзнешь.

-Обо мне не беспокойся, - разведенный огонь в камине не давал достаточно тепла.

Редфил сидел у огня, наблюдая за спящим Леоном, тот морщился во сне, кошмары, наверное… Поднявшись, Крис подошел к кровати, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу блондина - жар… У него нет даже медикаментов. Прошептав тому на ухо, чтобы держался изо всех сил, брюнет вернулся к огню. Мороз крепчал, хоть бы медики прилетели быстрее. Смешно, но, похоже, молитвы Криса были услышаны, и те появились с рассветом. Забрав парней, они уложили Леона на носилки, Редфилду очень не нравились их обеспокоенные лица, они о чем-то едва слышно переговаривались, то и дело, вкалывая блондину какие-то препараты. Их доставили в одну из больниц Флориды, где только начался сезон дождей. Крис решил остаться в больнице, что-то внутри него не хотело бросать Леона в одиночестве и в окружении врачей. Те, кстати, были удивлены тому, что парень выжил, но не верили, что он выкарабкается.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как их доставили в больницу. К Кеннеди подключили кучу противно-пищащих машин, капельниц и прочего, а вот Крис уже почти жил в больнице. 

Сегодня было ничем не примечательное утро, за большими окнами светло-серой палаты лил проливной дождь, этот ливень почти не кончался, периодически переходя в моросящий. Крис досыпал недостающие часы сна на тумбочке, с Леона сняли маску, решив, что он сможет дышать самостоятельно. Из царства Морфея Редфилда вырвал шорох с постели. Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с взглядом Кеннеди, тот был еще малость затуманен, но уже осмысленный.

-Эй, кис-кис, - Крис придвинулся ближе, парень ему слабо улыбнулся, - ты как?

-Бывало и лучше, - прошептал блондин, к ним в палату зашла медсестра, пришедшая менять капельницу. Она поздоровалась и сказала, что пойдет, скажет лечащему врачу. Через несколько минут залетел взъерошенный мужчина, лет сорока, это и был доктор. Не смотря на достаточно юный возраст (для врача это немного) Джордж был достаточно толковым, и ко всем своим пациентам относился крайне заботливо. Достав из кармана фонарик, док посветил Леону в глаза, после чего довольно усмехнулся.

-Рады вас видеть, - его улыбка была добродушной и во все тридцать два, - мы думали, что не дождемся этого дня. Как самочувствие?

-Нормально, только тошнит, и я ног не чувствую, - спокойно произнес Леон.

-Тошнота нормальное явление при сотрясении, скоро пройдет, а вот с ногами будут проблемы, -Джордж заметно погрустнел, - боюсь пару месяцев придется провести в коляске, и то потом ничего не обещаю.

-Вы хотите сказать, что я больше не буду передвигаться самостоятельно? - Кеннеди, кажется, принял все за неудачную шутку.

-Послушайте, мы вообще не думали, что вы проснетесь, так что не отчаивайтесь, может еще бегать будете, - доктор добродушно улыбнулся, - а сейчас давайте я вас осмотрю, тогда еще поговорим.

Крис вышел из палаты, оставив врача наедине с пациентом, он тоже был шокирован такой новостью, но точно знал одно: Леона он не бросит, что-то внутри говорило ему о том, как тому нужна его помощь. А если Крис так решил, то точно выполнит, они же друзья все-таки…


	2. Надежда

Крис пришел на следующий день. В палате было тихо и темно, за окном лил дождь, его шум доносился из приоткрытой форточки. Редфилд собирался пройти на свой стул, возле постели, но его остановили.

-Уходи, - послышался голос Кеннеди, из-под одеяла была видна только макушка.

-Леон, - начал Крис, он не знал насколько сейчас тяжело парню, не знал и не хотел знать.

-Уходи! - теперь грозно крикнул блондин, - я не хочу никого видеть, оставь меня!

-Прекрати.

-Я сказал: уходи, просто сделай это и все! - стоило только двери в палату захлопнуться, парень начал рыдать навзрыд. Почему он? Что с ним не так? Лучше бы он там умер...

Природа как будто чувствовала его настроение: дождь лил не прекращая, стуча по крышам соседних домов. Кеннеди ненавидел уже всех вокруг: врачей говорящих, что все будет хорошо, медсестер, смотрящих с жалостью, которой никогда не знали, Криса, за то, что тот спас его. Леона просто порвали бы на куски, и он бы сейчас не мучился здесь, зная, что его жизнь осталась там, где-то в прошлом. Он никому не нужен и у него нет никого, кто убедил бы в ином. 

Страшно. Он не выживет в этом мире, будучи таким, теперь он просто очередной фрик, которых сам раньше презирал. Кеннеди все больше погружался в депрессивные мысли, вспоминал, как ребенком боялся, что такое с ним случиться и вот вам, пожалуйста. В этой серой палате так холодно и одиноко, кажется, будто вся его жизнь стала серой, неприглядной, никчемной. 

Хочется биться и кричать, просто встать на край крыши, броситься вниз и больше не мучатся, не страдать. Один удар и все закончиться, почему же этого не случилось тогда в лесу?! Почему бог, если он есть, не убил его, а обрек на существование в виде полу-овоща, и почему именно его? 

Кеннеди бывал в огромной куче передряг, но почему именно эта стала последней? Он не понимал, или не хотел понимать. Хотя, зачем знать почему, если что-то уже произошло и он здесь в этой гребаной больнице, в этой вонючей палате, ведь Леон просто хотел жить как все. Парень не виноват, что на его судьбу выпало убивать монстров, разных гниющих тварей, сохраняя человеческие жизни, но если это было правильным, то за что такое наказание?

Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и не дышать, выдохнуть в последний раз и забыться, проснуться в своей кровати, когда еще можешь встать и пойти в душ или на кухню. От всех этих мыслей становилось только больнее, пустота внутри стремительно росла, заполняя собой все вокруг. Было больно, намного больнее, нежели когда ломаешь руку или разбиваешь нос. Душевная боль всегда острее, но раньше рану можно было залечить, напиться до потери сознания и все забыть, но теперь это не поможет. Ничто не поможет. 

Крис вернулся, когда стемнело. Он прошел к палате, сомневаясь, стоит ли открыть дверь или его там не ждут? В палате было темно, не горел даже ночник. Леон спал, завернувшись в одеяло почти с головой. В свете луны, которая наконец-то показалась из-за туч, были видны маленькие капли слез на щеках. Редфилд сам не верил в то, что говорили врачи, он просто приходил, стараясь быть поддержкой, а может, ему самому просто нужна была надежда?

 

Дни летели незаметно, по крайней мере, Крису так казалось, а вот с Леоном была другая история: он был мрачнее тучи, часами просто лежал, пялясь в одну точку. По-прежнему злился, когда кто-то приходил, не желал ничего слышать. Иногда целыми днями он думал только об одном, как покончить с собой. Лежал, смотря в одну точку, и думал, что в таком положении можно сделать? Редфилд ничего ему не говорил, слова были сейчас лишними, он, молча, приносил какие-нибудь вкусности (хотя это было только тем, что врач разрешил), правда, Леона надо было часами уговаривать, хоть что-то съесть. Он разрешал Крису побыть в палате пару минут, потом просил уйти, старался не встречаться с ним взглядами и вообще избегать контактов. Выходить на улицу парень тоже отказывался, не хотел, чтобы его видели таким, разбил свой мобильный о стену. 

Крис принес несколько книг, которые читал вечерами, когда Кеннеди уже засыпал и не сильно возмущался его появлениям. Редфилд появлялся либо рано утром, либо поздно вечером (здесь договорился с врачом), когда Леон просто не мог его выгнать. Дожди так и не кончились, кажется, потоки воды, падающие с неба, только увеличились. 

Такое же мрачное утро, как и обычно, Леон лежал, отвернувшись к стене, не обращая внимания на вошедшего в палату Редфилда.  
-Крис, тебе не обязательно приходить каждый день, - блондин приподнялся на локте, - я этого не заслуживаю, а ты уже почти живешь здесь.

-Что ты такое говоришь? - здоровяк опустился на уже ставший ему родным стул, - ты многого заслуживаешь, и не имеешь права мне указывать.

-Ты серьезно не понимаешь, да?! - Кеннеди был почти в состоянии истерики, - я теперь инвалид, ни на что не способный, ничтожество, не способное самостоятельно с кровати подняться! - из серо-голубых глаз брызнули слезы. Крис никогда не видел его таким, обычно когда парень приходил, Леон старался не показывать своих чувств, чтобы тот поскорее ушел, но видно сегодня нервы сдали окончательно, - ты можешь еще жить, так зачем загонять себя в четыре стены, только из жалости к такому как я?!

-Прекрати, ты нормальный, ясно? - Крис говорил спокойно, коснувшись локтя парня, - я тебя не жалею, я хочу помочь.

\- Я просто калека, не трать время! - дальше спорить Редфилд был не намерен, он сел на кровать, прижимая рыдающее тело к себе.

-Успокойся, - он гладил блондина по голове и спине, показывая свою заботу, - ты загоняешься, ясно? - Крис взял заплаканное лицо в руки, - док сказал, еще неделька и он тебя выпишет, поживешь пока у меня, а там мы тебя на ноги поставим, обещаешь больше не начинать истерики?

-Отпусти меня, - скинул руки со своего лица Леон, шмыгая носом, - я не буду у тебя жить! Я вообще не хочу жить! Меня это все достало, убей меня, пожалуйста, Крис, прошу, я ненавижу себя , -последнее было сказано в полный голос, с особой ненавистью, - просто отвали!

-Вот это не обсуждается, ты живешь со мной, хочешь того или нет, - здоровяк добродушно улыбнулся. 

\- Пошел к черту! - рявкнул Кеннеди отворачиваясь к стене, - уходи и можешь не возвращаться. 

После этого Леон не пускал к себе никого, даже врача, просто просил оставить его. От еды оказывался так же напрочь, как и от приема лекарств. Он ничего не хотел, ему было плевать, что о нем думают. Криса он может обижать и не хотел, но ему было просто плевать на это. Всякий интерес к жизни он уже растерял, оставил его где-то там за чертой "до". 

Так тянулись долгие унылые дни, просто дни, в которых не было ни радости, ни солнечного света, просто дни человека, который умер внутри, а дышит только внешняя оболочка, дышит только потому, что должна. 

Больничные палаты были убогим местом, все в них нагоняло тоску, начиная от серых стен, кончая запахом лекарств. Кеннеди никогда не любил больницы, здесь как будто чувствуешь быстрое приближение смерти. Они с Крисом гуляли по коридору, точнее здоровяк катал его в кресле, после долгих уговоров, они сошлись на этом. Четыре недели в одной и той же комнате безвылазно, стали настоящей пыткой, хотя для него существовали и вещи ужаснее. Коридоры здесь были наполнены людьми, кто-то кашлял, кто-то хромал, это место одним своим видом вызывало рвотные позывы, не говоря уже о долгом нахождении здесь. Смешно, но только так ты понимаешь все ценность жизни, жаль, что иногда это слишком поздно. Они проехали огромное зеркало в фойе, у которого Леон попросил остановиться, рассматривая свое лицо. Бледное, уставшее, с синяками под глазами, как только Крис так много времени с ним проводит? Взгляд упал ниже на ноги, укутанные клетчатым пледом, неужели он правда никогда не встанет? Не почувствует мокрого песка, или теплого ковра, нагретого утренним солнцем? Эти мысли вгоняли в еще большую депрессию, желание смерти возвращалось снова, хотелось выть только от одного ощущения беспомощности. Крис, наивная душа, он каждый день говорит о том, что все будет хорошо, что он поправиться, только ему с его места виднее, что ситуация безвыходная, а он навсегда останется прикованным к этому орудию пыток. Хотя, когда Редфилд, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, говорит ему об этом, маленькая, почти крохотная надежда просыпается внутри и верит этому парню. 

-Ужасно выгляжу, - проведя пальцами по щеке, констатирует факт Леон.

-Не волнуйся, дождь когда-нибудь закончиться, поваляешься денек на пляже и станешь похожим на шоколадку, - слова Криса дарят легкое спокойствие, хотя здоровяк и сам в них мало верит, может, он и правда слишком на этом зациклен? - Кис-кис, пойдем на улицу? - Кеннеди всегда невольно улыбается, когда Редфилд его так называет, и где он взял такое странное и дурацкое прозвище? Утвердительно кивнув, блондин откинулся на спинку кресла. Сейчас, когда он был немного в лучшем расположении духа, ему было не по себе от воспоминаний их последней встречи, так что это было с родни извинениям.

Мелкий моросящий дождик, от которого они прячутся под гигантским навесом, создает приятную влажность, запах озона ощутимо бьет в нос. Крис, молча, неторопливо перебирает пальцами светлые пряди, он часто так делал, стараясь успокоить, показать, что Леон не один, и чтобы не случилось, здоровяк всегда будет рядом. Они были жутко разными, это часто порождало споры, но так было даже интереснее, ведь каждый высказывал свое мнение. Во время разгоряченных споров Леон снова становился живым, иногда, пусть пока и редко смеялся, за такие моменты Крис был готов даже проиграть. Редфилд свято верил в то, что жизнь Кеннеди снова наладится, все у него будет прекрасно и если для этого ему придется убить годы, то всегда пожалуйста. За эти недели у них появилось что-то вроде связи, которую ни один не хотел рушить. Хоть Кеннеди и кричал, пытался отгородиться, Крис не прекращал попыток подойти к нему поближе. Как бы Леон не угнетался, Редфилд был единственным, кто мог заставить его улыбнуться, искренне, по-настоящему, пусть улыбка была лишь секундная, уголками губ, но она была, а для человека, которых хочет умереть - это большая победа. Док сказал, что скоро его можно будет забрать домой. Что ж Редфилд не беден и в его коттедже найдется место для еще одного жильца, да и так проблем будет меньше. Рана в душе Кеннеди все еще зияла и заживет она не скоро, но маленькие царапинки, жалкие ее кусочки, начинали затягиваться, медленно и незаметно.

-Спасибо, - тихо произнес Леон.

-За что? - усмехнувшись, спросил Крис.

-За все то, что ты для меня сделал и делаешь.

-Эй, это мелочи, ты не должен за них благодарить, - здоровяк присел на колени, так чтобы их лица были на одинаковом уровне, - просто улыбайся почаще, это будет лучшей благодарностью, договорились?

-Договорились, - повторил блондин, смотря куда-то в даль, - там радуга, - он указал пальцем на горизонт, они и не заметили как из-за серых туч показалось солнце, - красиво, правда?

-Безумно, - произнес Крис, не будучи уверенным, что он имеет в виду: радугу или Леона.

Это было первое хорошее воспоминание Леона, проходящие за чертой "после".   
Нет, он не поверил, что все будет хорошо, он поверил в человека, жаль это был не сам Кеннеди. Крис был той ниточкой, что удерживала его от падения в бездну, ее он и хотел оборвать. Жизнь больше не будет прежней и шагать вперед ему не хотелось, просто потому, он продолжал хвататься то что было до всего этого...


	3. Дом

Леон сидел возле окна, листая пожелтевшие страницы книги, что ему принес Крис. Если не имеешь своей жизни больше, то хоть будешь наблюдать за персонажами. Автор бог для своих героев... Кеннеди часто прокручивал в голове эту цитату с тех пор как прочел ее в какой-то из книг, ему было интересно за что же его бог так не любит своего персонажа? Что Леон ему такого сделал? Мрачные, словно мертвые стены палаты, давили на психику, блондин очень устал от нахождения здесь, нет он конечно же не пришел в норму, и вряд ли когда нибудь придет. И парень все еще не был готов выйти в тот жестокий мир, что ждал его за стенами больницы, каким он будет? Сможет ли Кеннеди в нем выжить будучи в таком положении? Ему и раньше там было несладко, сейчас станет просто не выносимо. Каждый день просыпаясь с утра и засыпая вечером, Леон задается одним единственным вопросом, почему я? Почему я сижу в инвалидном кресле, смотря как живут другие? Что я такого сделал? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Время на самом деле никого не лечит, а те кто так говорит, просто никогда не страдали по-настоящему. Со временем вы только забываете обиды, но осадок ни куда не девается, он все еще здесь, как и Леон...

 

***

 

Редфилд ввалился в палату со спортивной сумкой, сегодня был день выписки, наконец-то он покинет эти мрачные стены, Кеннеди больше не мог выносить сочувствующих взглядов медсестер, что заходили каждый день.   
-Попрощайся с больничной робой, - улыбнулся брюнет,-я принес твою одежду.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, а то я уже начал скучать по своим джинсам,- усмехнулся Леон, стягивая с себя больничную футболку, и беря из рук Криса свой свитер, выстиранный, пахнущий кондиционером для одежды, как же ему этого не хватало. В серые джинсы он смог влезть только с помощью Редфилда, который усмехнувшись, подхватил его на руки,-не надо, поставь меня на землю,-требовательно сказал блондин.  
-Как прикажете,-посадив его назад в кресло, кривлялся Крис,-ладно я схожу к врачу, оформим документы, обещаю, что вернусь быстро.  
\- Хорошо,-парень кивнул возвращаясь к чтению. С Редфилдом он примирил только потому, что парень общался с ним как раньше, никакой жалости и соболезнования, просто как с обычном человеком, этого Леону не хватало больше всего. Парень не хотел быть отличным от людей на улице, не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели как на инвалида, пытались помочь или просто веря в то, что их полный жалости взгляд изменит что-то в этом мире. Холодном и жестоком мире, в несправедливости, которого Кеннеди уже убедился. 

Минут через десять Редфилд вернулся в компании дока, который попрощался, пожав своему экс-пациенту руку, пожелав удачи и скорейшего выздоровления.   
\- Поехали домой,-сложив вещи в сумку, Крис повез парня к своей машине.   
Всю дорогу Леон изучал пейзаж, они проезжали мимо высотных домов с каменными заборами, некоторые особняки были из чего-то серого, смотрелись они более чем уныло, Кеннеди надеялся, что Крис не живет в одном из таких. Казалось будто каждый здесь пытаеться что-то спрятать, наверное так оно и было. Народу было крайне мало, видимо сейчас дома занимали только те, кто живет здесь круглогодично, а до приезда туристов и прочих было еще далеко. Мелькали и яркие постройки, выделяющиеся фоне остальных, с белыми заборчиками и кустами вокруг, Кеннеди всегда мечтал о семье, жене, детях, теперь это у него вряд ли когда нибудь будет. Никто кроме Криса не навещал его в больнице, да он никого не хотел видеть и сейчас не особо жаждет, но просто ведь у него так много друзей и знакомых... Почему только Редфилд готов сидеть с ним часами и приезжать каждый день, даже если его не ждут? Почему Леон должен в одиночку бороться со всем этим? Смешно, но только так понимаешь кому ты важен, а кто тебя использует. От этого становилось еще тоскливее и больнее, когда ты один ты не на что не способен. Блондин вытер покатившуюся по щеке слезу, где все те за кого он боролся? Кто просил помочь спасти их от кровавых тварей? Кеннеди приложился лбом к стеклу, стараясь спрятать соленые дорожки, он шмыгнул носом, вытирая лицо рукавом. 

 

Снова шел дождь, мелкий и противный, неприятная влажность, интересно у Криса есть камин? Леон был не очень стоек к морозной или мокрой погоде, быстро заболевая, не хватало еще и с простудой свалиться, он теплее закутался в свитер, интересно, о чем сейчас думает Редфилд? Блондин вглядывался в серьезный профиль водителя, который был сосредоточен на своих мыслях и дороги. Казалось будто Крис просто хочет занять себя чем-то, лишь бы не смотреть лишний раз в его сторону, может просто пытается дать разобраться в себе? Дворники старательно смахивали мелкие капли со стекла. Серо-черное небо, казалось, опускалось ,прям на крыши домов. Леон не видел ничего кроме серого и черного, в такие же цвета были окрашены все его мысли, парень все еще хотел умереть, зачем ему теперь жить скажите? Кеннеди всегда думал, что он важен, нужен, глупые иллюзии маленького человека с большими амбициями. Он вспомнил как в детстве мечтал стать военным, быть похожим на отца, может все было бы иначе откажись мальчик мечтать? 

Свернув еще пару раз, машина затормозила у одного из коттеджей. Это был невысокий двух этажный дом с прилегающим аккуратным участком, нежно-желтые стены с большими окнами, ровная крыша, в купе это смотрелось сносно и даже симпатично. Припарковавшись у гаража, Крис вылез из машины, открывая пассажирскую дверь, беря Леона на руки.  
-Крис! Поставь меня на место сейчас же!- Леон попытался вырваться из сильных рук,- не нужна мне твоя помощь, я сам могу добраться до дома!  
-Прекрати, обещаю я не буду больше так делать, только в дом тебя занесу,- после этих слов Кеннеди смирился со своей участью. Редфилд быстро переместился под навес, открывая входную дверь, и занося свою ношу в теплый дом. Оставив Кеннеди осматриваться в гостиной, Редфилд побрел за вещами. Комната была уютной и огромной, выкрашенные в светло-коричневые тона стены, огромный диван, повсюду было очень и очень много фотографий, на которых был изображен как сам хозяин, так и его младшая сестра Клэр. Легкие, прозрачные шторы развивал слабый ветер из открытого окна, здесь было очень светло.   
\- Эй, Кис-кис,- Крис, оставив чемоданы в коридоре, сел рядом с Леоном,-пойдем на верх, покажу твою комнату.  
\- Не нужно, я буду спать здесь, - возмущенно произнес Кеннеди, - прекрати, пожалуйста, мне будет лучше здесь.  
-Да, брось ты как пушинка,-усмехнулся Редфилд, -и мускулы накачаю.  
\- Нет, - блондин скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что вопрос не подлежит обсуждению.  
-Вот и договорились, -Крис понес его на верх.

Больше Крис спорить и не стал, он оставил своего гостя в одиночестве, сказав, что пойдет приготовит что-нибудь. Леон прикрыл глаза, трудно было поверить, что это его новый дом. Здесь все так не привычно, много мебели уютно и он не один. Так странно. Кеннеди посмотрел на свои ноги, которые сейчас ненавидел больше всего, они такие же как и раньше, но ты их не чувствуешь. Ты просто болен, вот и все. Болезнью, которую никогда не вылечить, добро пожаловать в жестокий мир. Слезы снова напомнили о себе и парень уткнулся лицом в подушку, рыдая, он больше не мог сдерживать эмоций, хотелось просто кричать, но сделать хоть что-нибудь, проснуться наконец...

 

Вечер опустился чрезмерно быстро, здесь он был не таким как в больнице, тут пахло ем-то приятным, а не лекарствами, не было вечно снующих в поисках сплетен медсестер, врачей от которых не было толку. Здесь он просто был дома и пусть к этому Кеннеди не сразу привыкнет. Ну, у него хотя бы было место, куда парень мог бы вернуться, и где его всегда ждали. Крис помогал Леону раскладывать вещи по тумбочкам и полкам. Ему было в удовольствие возиться с этим чудиком, он даже взял отпуск на пару недель. Но Кеннеди об этом знать не обязательно, иначе будет море воплей о том, что он и так жизнь отравляет, а тут Крис еще и за ним целыми днями ходить будет, ему ж не объяснишь, что Редфилд сам того желает. Закончив с вещами, брюнет опустился на корточки перед погрустневшим Леоном.  
-Кис-кис, ты чего? - положив руку на колено блондина, поинтересовался хозяин.  
\- Не знаю, может просто, просто я ни хочу быть никчемным, ты и так за меня все делаешь, а я сижу и наблюдаю, затем как мимо меня проноситься жизнь,-ну, вот начинается.  
-Брось, ты прекрасен, и убери уже это грустное выражение лица,- Крис провел рукой по щеке парня, -все у нас будет хорошо, ясно?   
-Да,-шепотом произнес Леон. Сам-то в это веришь?  
-Не слышу.  
-Да,- уже в полный голос сказал он.  
-Вот, так-то лучше, пошли телек посмотрим? –дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Крис помог парню спуститься.

Долгий вечер, перешел в еще более долгую ночь, видимо из-за нового места, но Кеннеди никак не мог заснуть. Он лежал, вглядываясь в темное окно. В больнице засыпать было легче, так рядом всегда был Крис, шум в коридоре или шум дождя. Кеннеди никогда не закрывал форточку вслушиваясь в звуки ливня, иногда он думал о том, что они так же падают как и сам Леон, разбиваясь. Сейчас тишина просто давила на уши. Ни скрипов, ни разговоров, просто тишина, от этого было не по себе. Да-да он взрослый мужик боится темноты, только вот темноты или остаться одному? Как же он признателен Редфилду за то, что тот был с ним все это время, даже те две недели, когда он мало чем отличался от овоща. Сон постепенно начал вступать в свои права, глаза слипались. Царство Морфея подарило очередной кошмар, в котором он снова в том лесу, на том задании, чувствует затылком ,как к нему движется орда голодных тварей, а он лежит не способный пошевелиться, лежит и ждет, своего спасителя. Внезапно кошмар прерывается, Леон снова в своей комнате, на него смотрел взъерошенный перепуганный Крис.  
\- Что случилось? - блондин приподнялся на локте.  
\- Ты кричал во сне,- пытаясь отдышаться ответил Редфилд,- ты в порядке?  
\- Да, в полном, можешь идти спать, - Кеннеди вернулся лежачие положение.  
\- Побыть с тобой уходя, - спросил брюнет.  
\- Нет, иди спи,- Леон укрылся одеялом с головой, до утра он уже не уснет. Плохо ему просто плохо вот и все, оставьте его уже в покое.


	4. Chapter 4

Крис проснулся, ближе к обеду, кажется, Леон будет долго кричать, когда проснется и обнаружит себя не на жестком диване, а в теплой мягкой постели. Редфилд принес его наверх, как только тот уснул, брюнет сам иногда засыпал там и знал, как потом болят спина и плечи, так что позволить мучиться Кеннеди не мог.  
Погода была сегодня благосклонна, даже редкие лучи, проступающие через плотные серые облака, спешили порадовать глаз.  
\- Кис-кис, ты вставать-то собираешься? - Редфилд положил руку на щеку блондина, поглаживая большим пальцем.  
\- Да, еще немного полежу и встану, - зевнул Леон.   
\- Ладно, пойду, приготовлю чего-нибудь на завтрак,- Крис вышел из спальни, отправляясь вниз. Леон не собирался сейчас кричать, ему было просто не до этого. Зачем ведь Крис не перестанет это делать, а ссориться из-за ничего не было смысла.   
\- Угу,- блондин сильнее закутался в одеяло.  
Крис с интересом изучал полупустой холодильник, да не густо, надо будет продуктов купить, остановив свой выбор на яичнице, он поставил сковороду на плиту. Повар спокойно жарил бекон, когда сверху послышался звук бьющего стекла, матюгнувшись, Редфилд понесся на шум. Он застал Леона на полу, тот собирал острые осколки хрустальной вазы голыми руками, естественно он не мог не порезаться, обе его кисти были в крови.   
\- Что ты делаешь?- Крис подлетел к нему, забирая все из рук, - так тихо, даже не начинай,-Редфилд поднял его на руки унося из комнаты, с вазой он потом разберется, усадив Леона на свою кровать, брюнет бегом спустился на кухню ища аптечку, и выключая попутно плиту. Черт, это будет не так просто, как казалось вначале. Кеннеди по-прежнему сидел там, где Крис его оставил, кровь стекала на паркет, распаковав медикаменты, брюнет принялся промывать раны антисептиком.  
\- Эй, что случилось?- он поднял глаза на лицо парня, который отрешенно наблюдал за происходящим.  
\- Я…я не знаю, она просто упала с тумбочки и рассыпалась на миллион кусочков, я испугался, что это что-то дорогое для тебя и решил…- блондин замолчал, опустив голову.  
\- Ничего в этом доме не важно, мне больше чем ты, усек?- осматривая порезы, почти по слогам произнес Крис и дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил,- повезло еще, что раны не глубокие, -наматывая бинты, закончил он.   
\- Прости.  
\- Все нормально, правда,- улыбнувшись, Редфилд завязал узел на правой кисти,- так не туго?  
\- Совсем нет,- осматривая работу, произнес Леон.  
\- Хорошо, тогда сейчас вторую закончим и пойдем завтракать,- с какой-то особой нежностью произнес брюнет. Чудо в перьях, ты хоть себя-то не калечь. Крис знал, что парень просто боится и устал, ему тяжело и главное сейчас, чтобы Кеннеди не чувствовал себя покинутым или то, что Редфилд сильно его опекает. 

После завтрака Крису предстояло убрать приличное количество осколков и крови. Быстро справившись со своим занятием, он спустился вниз, где закутавшись в плед, Леон читал книгу. Редфилд давно примирился со всеми чувствами к нему, каким бы сложным решением это не было, но за те две недели в больнице, когда он мог потерять его навсегда в любую секунду, Крис понял, что не хочет этого и никогда не допустит, как бы тяжело ему не было в этой борьбе.   
\- Может, пойдем, погуляем?- улыбнувшись, спросил он.  
\- С удовольствием, - Леон еще немного смущался утреннего происшествия. Хотя почему бы не прогуляться? 

Редфилд повез его на пляж, даже в пасмурную погоду, вроде той, что стояла сегодня, здесь было очень красиво, хоть и преобладали сейчас серо-голубые тона. Волны накатывали на берег и возвращались в пучину, оставляя лишь следы на песке, да пену на воде. Холодный ветер так и норовил забраться под куртку, приятно освежал лицо, ерошил волосы. Они были одни, сейчас отдыхающие это редким явлением. Мелкие брызги долетали до них.   
\- Здесь здорово,- произнес Леон, глядя куда-то за горизонт, его глаза сейчас очень подходили к цвету моря.  
\- Да, приедем еще раз, когда будет более солнечно, - подняв с песка ракушку, усмехнулся Крис,-держи,-он протянул Кеннеди свое мини-сокровище , тот улыбнувшись начал ее рассматривать. Неизвестно сколько они так сидели, любуясь пейзажем, шум волн успокаивал и привязывал к себе. Заметив, что Леон дрожит, Крис стянул с себя куртку, накидывая ее тому на плечи, ответив на негласный протест добродушной улыбкой, он повез парня в сторону дома.   
***

Леон внимательно слушал Криса, который, сидя на диване, делился с ним всякими забавными историями о себе и о Клэр. Последняя, кстати, обещала наведаться, как только разгребет завал работы. Кеннеди не предполагал реакции женской половины семейства Редфилдов на его проживание здесь. Но Крис сказал, что она очень милая и положительно отнесется ко всему, чтобы не сделал ее брат, если это, конечно, не нечто такое, что выходит за рамки здравого смысла или закона. Брюнет вообще проводил с ним дни напролет, как в больнице, так и сейчас дома.   
\- Принести тебе чего-нибудь,- Крис поднялся с дивана, собираясь на кухню.  
\- Не надо,- подняв на него серьезный взгляд, сказал Леон. Кивнув, Редфилд скрылся за дверью, а через несколько минут вернулся с двумя кружками горячего шоколада, протянув одну блондину, он плюхнулся обратно на диван,- я же сказал, что ничего не хочу.  
\- Да, брось ты же обожаешь сладкое,- Крис знал, на что надо давить.  
\- Ну, спасибо,- смирившись с тем, что, скорее всего за ним будут всячески ухаживать, сказал Леон.

Прошла неделя с момента начала его проживания в доме Редфилда. Кеннеди все больше доверял парню, подпуская его все ближе к себе. Редфилд полностью оправдывал ожидания и никогда не заходил слишком далеко, умел выбирать моменты, когда нужно что-то сказать, а когда вообще стоит промолчать. Сомнения Леона постепенно развеивались, сомненья, но не страхи и убеждения...  
***  
Леон лежал рядом с Крисом на диване, тот устало водил рукой по русым волосам. Было уже за девять часов вечера, в экране телевизора симпатичная ведущая рассказывала о проблемах мировой политики и прочих происшествиях. Парень испытывал чувства к Редфилду уже давно, наверное, они взяли свое начало еще в больнице, но тогда и было сложно заметить, Леон был слишком подавлен. Сейчас он смотрел немного трезвее и замечал, как рядом с брюнетом его сердце начинает биться чаще, а мысли полностью исчезают. Кеннеди старался их игнорировать, подавить, но с каждым днем они все больше крепли, выгнать их из головы было труднее, а после вообще не возможно. Как не пытался бежать Леон, с каждым случайным касанием Криса, все снова возвращалось на свои места, только с новой силой. Это было ужасно, мерзко и противно, он ненавидел эти совсем не дружеские чувства, боялся их. Но не мог сопротивляться, как бы ни хотел. Кеннеди уже начал засыпать, наслаждаясь теплом и прикосновениями Редфилда, когда негромкий голос парня вырвал его из объятий морфея.   
\- Мне нужно будет уехать сегодня ночью, не волнуйся, это займет всего пару часов,- Крис старался успокоить его своими словами, и был явно расстроен вынужденным отъездом.   
\- Ладно, все будет нормально,- подняв голову, сказал Леон,- за пару часов ничего страшного не произойдет.  
\- Вот, и славно,- кажется, его самого надо было успокаивать, Кеннеди тут, конечно, успел почудить, но оставить его одного на пару часов точно можно было,- ладно, тогда я пошел собираться, тебе что-то нужно?- вставая с дивана, спросил парень.  
\- Нет, сам справлюсь,- улыбнулся Леон, - только подкати сюда эту штуку,- он указал на кресло-каталку, в которое Крис его услужливо усадил,- я бы и сам справился,- стоя из себя обиженного произнес светловолосый.   
\- Ладно, не дуйся,- потрепав челку парня, сказал Крис.  
\- Не буду, если пообещаешь вернуться быстрее,- приводя в порядок волосы, пробормотал Леон.  
\- Как скажешь,- усмехнулся уже одетый Редфилд, - ты спать не собираешься?  
\- Не-а, я тебя подожду.  
-А, моя маленькая девочка по-прежнему боится темноты?- словно сюсюкаясь с ребенком, произнес Крис.  
\- Нет! И вообще иди уже.  
\- Ладно, пока,- помахав рукой, он скрылся за входной дверью.  
\- Пока,- уже себе сказал Леон.  
Кеннеди сидел у разведенного камина, да-да у Криса он все-таки был, еще повод любить этот дом, листа новости в интернете, когда сверху раздался шум похожий на шаги. Не придав этому значения, и списав все на сквозняки и возможно не закрытое окно, Леон не стал отвлекаться от своего занятия, хотя тучка мурашек пробежала по спине. После леса он вообще не любил оставаться один, ведь там все так и начиналось, один одинешенек бредешь не знамо куда, а потом больше не можешь ни ходить, ни бродить… Если бы не Крис…Пусть лучше теперь хоть кто-то будет рядом. Через пару минут звук повторился, заставив сердце сильнее стучать, может кошка в дом забралась? Но мысли мыслями, а жутко было, решив проверить, Леон не уверенно подъехал к лестнице, заглядывая наверх, там было темно и сейчас относительно тихо. Надеясь на то, что показалось, он вернулся к камину, стараясь изгнать все пугающие мысли из головы. Странно, снова скрип половиц, как будто наверху кто-то ходит, страх медленно оседал в душе Кеннеди, и так на всякий случай он взял телефон с журнального стола. Может позвонить Крису и слезно говорить о том, как тут страшно? Ну, и пусть потом хихикает, нервы-то дороже…Так стоп, возьми себя в руки ты же мужчина. Успокоившись, относительно успокоившись, Леон старался игнорировать скрипы, доносившиеся теперь в большом количестве. Да, ветер, это точно ветер, что ж еще может быть? Но сомнение и страх были сильнее, он снова вернулся к лестнице, изучая ее верхние ступеньки.  
-Здесь кто-нибудь есть?- на полном серьезе громко спросил парень,- ну, отлично, Леон, ты теперь с пустотой разговариваешь.  
Следующие пару часов он не забудет до конца жизни. Вопить на весь дом было ошибкой, ведь человек в маске не собирался его трогать, по крайней мере, пока тот не поднял шум. Незнакомец бегом спустился по лестнице, хватая Кеннеди за локоть, усмехнувшись видно не завидному положению жильца дома, он скинул его с кресла на пол, садясь сверху и начиная душить. За недели своего обитания в таком положении Леон успел хоть немного, но подкачать руки и сейчас блондин достаточно сильно ударил преступника в лицо, тот вскрикнул, удар пришелся в нос, и видимо сильно его повредил.  
\- Ах ты, сука! - ударяя Кеннеди головой об пол, вскрикнул вор-неудачник. Видимо день был изначально не удачным для обоих. С трудом высвободив руку, Леон замахнулся еще раз, но злоумышленник слез с него и, пользуясь тем, что парень не встанет и уж тем более не убежит начал его озлобленно пинать. Не будучи намеренным, так легко сдаваться, блондин дернул за шнур лампы, роняя ее на пол, от чего разбилась лампочка, схватив свое оружие, он швырнул ее в сторону противника, отползая на кухню. Побег кончился провалом, грабитель схватил его за ногу, притягивая к себе и ударяя с особой силой, от чего Кеннеди потерял сознание…  
Очнулся Леон привязанным к кухонному стулу, его руки были примотаны скотчем к ручкам старого предмета мебели. Человек, ранее избивший его, сидел на столе по-прежнему в маске, он вертел в руках огромный тесак, это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Да, тут прям подарок судьбы,- усмехнувшись, сказал он,- возможность поиграть с куколкой вроде тебя,- незнакомец подошел впритык, проводя острым лезвием по щеке жертвы, запах одеколона исходящий от мужчины был противно-ядовитым, словно это было самое дешевое дерьмо в магазине, - такой дерзкий и такой беззащитный усмехнулся он, оставляя царапину на шеи русоволосого.  
\- А, не пошел бы ты на хер,- стискивая зубы от не приятного ощущения, вызванного тем, что эта мразь рванула его за волосы, прорычал Леон. Рот затыкать не было смысла, ибо два соседних дома занимали люди, приезжавшие сюда исключительно на отпуск, и жулик об этом знал, у Кеннеди вообще имелись предположения насчет того, что он местный.  
\- Знаешь,- прикусывая мочку уха прошептал незнакомец, судя по поведению мужчина испытывал наслаждение от возможности издеваться над тем кто слабее его, для него это было просто игрой, жизненной необходимостью, странной и чудовищной, - я на самом деле маньяк, а ты такая сладкая жертва, - в подтверждение своих слов он лизнул щеку пленника, Леону казалось, что его сейчас вырвет,- кто-нибудь знает, что ты здесь?   
\- Да, и он скоро будет здесь,- в надежде на то, что этот урод просто смоется во избежание проблем, солгал блондин.  
\- Ха-ха, как смешно я знаю, что Криса не будет еще пару часов, мы с тобой успеем насладиться друг другом.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
-И не зря,- глубоко резанув грудь Кеннеди и засмеявшись словно больной, сказал маньяк,-хотя игрушку стоит взять поменьше,-осмотрев результат работы тесака, сделал вывод он, и выбрав в одном из столов нож для масла, начал наносить удары. Когда сил кричать уже не осталось, да и к боли Леон более-менее привык, так называемая жертва начала осматривать помещение, черт, если бы его перестали резать, он бы лучше соображал. О, идея! Притворившись, что потерял сознание, Кеннеди старался не подавать вида на новые увечья, видимо маньяк был не шибко умным, ибо остановился, подняв голову Леона, и всматриваясь в отсутствующее выражение лица, горе-Крюгер прекрати его бить, начав обыскивать кухню. Блондин сразу смекнул, что тот ищет нашатырь, слава Богу, тот находился в ванной наверху, у него теперь есть минут пятнадцать пока маска осмотрит весь дом. Матюгнувшись и ничего не найдя преступник покинул кухню, предоставив Леону возможность заняться бурной деятельностью, насколько таковая была возможна… Повертев руками и проверив насколько крепко держится скотч, Кеннеди тяжело вздохнул, он не знал, что делать, да и много ли можно сделать половиной туловища? Главное не издавать сильно громких звуков. Тесак, точно, он лежал на одной из тумбочек черт, далеко. Стул с пленником стоял в самом центре комнаты, хрен до чего дотянешься, сверху послышался шум, времени все меньше и меньше, хоть бы Крис быстрее вернулся. Так осмотревшись еще раз, Леон постарался хоть ослабить ленты скотча, никакой реакции, шаги были уже совсем близко, не успев ничего сделать Кеннеди снова претворился вырубленным, но ему под нос пихнули вонючую вату.  
\- Проснись, потаскушка, мы не закончили,- теперь человек был без маски, и Леон узнал в нем соседа дальше по улице. Неожиданный план посетил светлую, раскалывающуюся от боли и неприятных запахов голову.  
\- Хочешь чего-то более веселого?- пошлым, насколько мог сейчас быть пошлым его голос, спросил блондин.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Хочешь, я отсосу тебе или позволю себя трахнуть?- гнул свое Кеннеди.  
\- Заманчиво, но я знаю, что ты мне врешь,- сжав запястье жертвы до боли и вскриков прошептал стройный высокий, седовласый психопат.  
\- Посмотри на меня, я даже убежать не смогу, только развяжи меня, и все твои мечты станут явью, - только бы купился, Леон знал, как рискует, но это было единственным шансом на спасение.  
-Ладно,- освобождая сначала одно запястье, затем другое, согласился этот больной. Собрав все свое мужество в кулак, блондин замахнулся, снова ударяя его в нос, и выхватывая нож из рук растерявшегося старикашки, втыкая его в грудь новой жертвы. Им, конечно, не убьешь, но вот шанс уползти Кеннеди точно получил и воспользовался им. Добравшись до коридора, парень сел у двери кладовой, открывая ее и заползая внутрь, подтолкнув швабру под ручку, он стал осматривать карманы джинсов. Его мобильный завалился в дырку и психопат его не нашел, поблагодарив бога и судьбу за такой шанс на спасение, дрожащими руками Леон набрал номер полиции, сообщая диспетчеру свое местонахождение, голос в трубке пообещал в ближайшие минуты прислать наряд полиции. Облокотившись на стену и стараясь отдышаться, Кеннеди перебирал в голове события вечера и ночи, теперь блондин знал только одно, не смотря ни на что, он хочет еще жить, и будет бороться. На инвалидном кресле жизнь не заканчивается, себе Леон это уже доказал.


	5. Chapter 5

Крис, свернув на дорогу, ведущую к его родному жилищу, был удивлен, находившемуся здесь количеству полиции, врачей и просто зевак, которым не спиться. Поняв, что все копошатся возле их дома, Редфилд не на шутку испугался за Леона, прибавив скорости, он оказался на дорожке гаража. Сердце бешено колотилось, ударяя о ребра, его стук заглушал даже мысли, но сейчас это было как нельзя кстати. Не успел Крис выйти из машины, как к нему подлетел молоденький полицейский, потребовавший документы, кое ему были предоставлены.  
\- Что здесь случилось?- скользя взглядом по соседям и незнакомцам, спросил Крис.  
\- Да, ваш сосед оказался психом,- усмехнувшись, произнес коп,- а с виду приятным мужчина.  
\- Никто не пострадал?- Редфилд сейчас по цвету напоминал кусок мела.  
\- Нет, к счастью, вон машина скорой помощи,- он указал куда-то в сторону,- идите сами все узнайте.  
Послушав совета, Крис начал пробираться сквозь полицейских, в обильном количестве бродящих по газону, врачей, и как он уже отметил больно любопытных. Добравшись до неотложки, он предполагал худшее, и даже думать об этом боялся. Леон лежал на носилках, шипя от неприятных ощущений, которые ему доставлял врач, обрабатывающий раны, и накладывающий на некоторые из них швы. Светлые волосы были в крови, как и все тело.   
\- Господи, что тут случилось?- забравшись в машину, и усевшись напротив лица Леона, спросил Крис.  
\- Меня пытался прирезать маньяк,- морщась, ответил Кеннеди, - у него не получилось.  
\- Как такое вообще получилось? Я тебя на пару часов одного оставил,- с каждым словом Редфилд становился все бледнее.  
\- Он ждал пока ты уедешь, наверное, думал, что я не смогу ему противостоять, - как только врач закончил, блондин приподнялся на локте,- не на того напал.  
\- Холодно? - парень был без майки, а на улице ночью прохладно, сняв куртку Крис укрыл ей Леона, поднимая того на руки. Сейчас русоволосый даже не думал сопротивляться, все силы на борьбу он уже потратил, так что, положив голову на плечо брюнета, Кеннеди устало прикрыл глаза, интересно он очень тяжелый? Что-то Крис не жаловался… Редфилд вынес его из машины, ловя на себе взгляды и перешептывания толпы, здоровяк понес свою ношу в дом.   
\- Пойдем, засуну тебя в ванну,- мягко, негромко произнес брюнет.  
\- Было бы отлично,- прижавшись лбом к шее парня, прошептал Леон.  
Редфилд по дороге осматривал результаты погрома, кровь заливала всю кухню и дорожкой была в коридоре, разбитая лампа, куски скотча, все разбросанно, и как только Кеннеди на это так спокойно реагирует? Хотя может просто сильно устал, по нему заметно, уже сонный… Поднявшись на верх, где картина была такой же, только без крови, Крис занес ношу в ванную, опуская на стул, и набирая воду погорячее.   
\- Черт, как все болит,- поморщившись, произнес Кеннеди, кошмары будут точно, он и сам удивлен, что еще дышит.  
\- Иди сюда, - Редфилд начал стягивать с него вещи, опуская в воду. И собираясь оставить его уже в одиночестве.  
\- Крис,- хорошенько еще раз все обдумав Леон продолжил,- останься.  
\- Хорошо,- беря в руки мочалку и стирая запекшуюся кровь с лица, произнес парень. Из разбитой губы кровь до сих пор сочилась, оставляя неприятный металлический привкус. Кеннеди расслабился, подставляясь под прикосновения предмета обожания, горячая вода быстро стала краснеть. Крис не собирался уходить, успокаивающе гладя по плечам, спине и груди. Интересно, у них когда-нибудь что-нибудь получиться? Все грудь была в порезах, мелких, но несколько были очень крупными, их-то док так старательно и зашивал. Массируя руками голову, Крис наслаждался мягкими волосами и доверием своего подопечного. Вытащив того из воды и заворачивая в большое банное полотенце, он усадил уже засыпающего Кеннеди (скорее всего тому дали успокоительного), Редфилд наскоро перебинтовал еще кровоточащие раны, поднимая Леона на руки и неся в кровать, хватит с него на сегодня приключений. Уложив парня, Крис понесся вниз поговорить с полицией и убрать квартиру, он не хотел, что бы утром кошмар вернулся к Леону, достаточно на его душу, было злоключений… Копы сказали, что задержали горе-убийцу и уже забрали в участок, теперь будут проверять другие дела о пропажах. Колин всегда был добрым приветливым мужчиной за пятьдесят, да иногда привозил в свой серый особняк ( он-то Кеннеди и не понравился) молоденьких девиц, но чем черт не шутит, решить, что он псих с первого взгляда было не возможно.   
Провозившись всю ночь напролет, Крис даже не думал о сне, конечно, Леон не встанет раньше полудня, но вот каким он проснется? Редфилд серьезно побаивался того что было в больнице начиная от страха, кончая нежеланием жить и прочего, что может взбрести в голову, тому, кто боится идти дальше. Крис поднялся наверх, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь, мирно сопит, ни кошмаров, ничего… Успокоительное? Присев на край кровати, Редфилд долго всматривался в красивое, сейчас немного побитое лицо, парень осторожно убрал прядь светлых волос со щеки. Разбудить или не стоит? Решив, дать поспать еще немного он сам лег рядом, притягивая за талию к себе, под мирное сопение рядом лежащего тела Крис вырубился.   
Леон проснулся после обеда, усталость все еще была, но спать он больше не хотел, картинки из вчерашней ночи, заставили невольно вздрогнуть, рой мурашек снова пробежался по спине, мысли о том, что маску, возможно, не поймали, или он сбежал, прочно засели в голове. В любом случае один дома он точно больше не останется. Заметив спящего рядом с собой Редфилда, блондин усмехнулся, думаю, ему светит серьезный разговор. Хотя после вчерашнего, это так детский лепет, придвинувшись ближе к уже приоткрывшему один глаз Крису, Леон улыбнулся.  
\- Кис-Кис, как самочувствие? - потянувшись, спросил Редфилд.  
\- Нормально, все болит, конечно, но я по крайней мере жив,-хорошее настроение недавней жертвы поражало, а может эта маска, чтобы не показывать того, что он напуган? Крис больше верил в свое предположение и оказался прав.   
\- Пошли, приготовлю тебе еды,- поднимая блондина с кровати, усмехнулся Редфилд,- а то исхудаешь совсем, и так, вон пушинка,- подкинув парня для пущей убедительности, произнес брюнет.  
\- Ничего и не пушинка, просто кто-то слишком накаченный, - Леон не собирался так легко проигрывать словесный батл, и, обхватив руками шею здоровяка, так на случай если его еще раз попробуют подбросить.   
\- Тебе не нравятся качки?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, тогда я тебя отпущу,- еще раз легко подбросив взвизгнувшего Кеннеди, усмехнулся Крис.  
\- Не надо, посади меня вообще куда-нибудь.  
\- Ладно, прибыли, - опустив ношу на кухонный стул, произнес парень,- чего пожелаете?  
\- Кофе,- разговор прервал звонок в дверь, которую Редфилд пошел открывать. На пороге стоял вчерашний молодой полицейский, он пришел узнать, как у них дела. Заверив того, что все нормально, Крис вернулся на кухню, рассказав Леону о госте, показавшемся ему странным…

 

***

После обеда Кеннеди нежился на солнышке, показавшимся из-за облаков впервые за долгие недели, погода была благосклонной и теплой, с лежака открывался прекрасный вид на улицу, где копошились люди, изредка поглядывая в его сторону, и о чем-то перешептываясь. Прикрыв глаза и попытавшись заснуть, Леон снова очутился на той кухне, ночью, снова больно и страшно, проснувшись, он осмотрелся вокруг та же лужайка, тот же дом и Крис, разводящий мангал. Иногда ему кажется будто это затянувшийся сон, очнувшись от которого он снова окажется примотанным к стулу, просто отключившимся от потери крови, и вернувшимся в сознание благодаря запаху нашатыря, он все больше задумывается о том, что судьба просто издевается над ним, хотя может череда страданий приведет к долгой и счастливой жизни? Желательно в компании Редфилда. Повернув голову, в солнцезащитных очках не заметно каким жадным взглядом Леон изучает блестящие от пота кубики пресса брюнета. И как же накаченное тело Криса хорошо выглядит без майки. Ой, опять он не о том думает, хотя это лучше, чем воспоминания, твердо засевшие в голове, стоит ему только прикрыть глаза и ощущение ножа прорезающего плоть возвращается, спеша напомнит о себе. Раны болят, иногда кровоточат, и это не дает покоя, хоть Кеннеди и знает, что так должно быть, что они еще свежие, но пошатнувшийся рассудок не хочет этого признавать, как ты не старайся.   
Из раздумий его вырвало легкое касание, чьей-то маленькой холодной ручки, распахнув глаза и подняв очки на челку, Леон напряженно всматривался в лицо маленькой, такой же светловолосой девчушки, как и он.  
\- Простите, не хотела вас пугать,- в ее нежном голосе слышались извиняющиеся нотки,- я Кристи.  
\- Привет, Кристи, - все еще изучая ее внешность, и голубое платьице с белым кружевом откликнулся Кеннеди,- не волнуйся, ты меня не напугала.  
\- Это вы тот храбрый рыцарь, что победил нашего соседа?- на вид ей было не больше семи.  
\- Вряд ли я рыцарь, но да,- парень улыбнулся, ловя на себе заинтересованный взгляд Криса.  
\- А страшно было?- наивно спросила Кристи.  
\- Очень,- Леон поморщился, снова воспоминания, слишком яркие, чтобы оставаться лишь пережитками прошлого.  
\- Вы, наверное, очень храбрый, - восхищенно произнесла девчушка.  
\- Нет, я просто не хотел ему сдаваться.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь,- усмехнувшись, произнесла та,- если бы вы не были храбрым, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали,- женский голос окликнул ее,- ладно, меня мама ищет, до свидания.  
\- Пока, - задумавшись над словами Кристи, произнес Леон, может она права?  
Повернувшись к Крису, он поймал его самодовольную усмешку, тот хихикал, оставаясь по-прежнему не способным поджечь угли, купленные в магазине неподалеку, те ни как не хотели поджигаться. Легкий ветерок перебирал листья деревьев, шум которых был похож на шепот, забирался под рубашку, щекоча тело, хорошо все-таки на улице, когда нет дождя. Кеннеди, конечно, нравился дождь, хоть он и не переносил сырость, но так приятно сидеть в теплом доме у камина, наслаждаясь звуками ливня, стучавшего по подоконнику. Наконец в воздухе стал витать легкий аромат дыма, неужели Редфилд все-таки поджег несчастные деревяшки? Повернувшись в его сторону, Леон усмехнулся, полчаса работы обернулись успехом и довольный как никогда Крис, уже ушел в дом за мясом. Квартал был тихим и спокойным, хорошо с одной стороны и плохо с другой, жаль, только Кеннеди познакомился с минусами такого проживания. Здесь во Флориде было тепло, хотя октябрь давал о себе знать, жители все еще могли наслаждаться солнцем и его лучами, дарящими кожи легкий загар. Откуда-то доносился запах горелой листвы, как же он был приятен. Скоро Хэллоуин пронеслось в голове Леона, интересно, а они с Крисом будут украшать стены, раздавать конфеты и подбирать костюмы? Ему костюм мумии обеспечен, всего чуть-чуть добинтовать осталось. Углубившись в размышление, он и не заметил, как вернулся Редфилд, который сидел рядом с ним, на краю лежака.   
\- О чем думает местный кумир молодежи? - усмехнувшись, спросил Крис.  
\- О скором Хэллоуине,- изучая его мягкие черты, произнес Леон.  
\- Хах, пойдем конфеты выпрашивать?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну, раз зайка так хочет, - сколько можно придумывать ему клички?  
\- Перестань так меня называть, - возмущенно произнес Кеннеди.  
\- Ты против, не так ли?- как-то недобро улыбаясь, переспросил Крис.  
\- Да,- так же недовольно.  
\- Ладно,тогда я буду кричать на всю улицу все, что придет мне в голову. Леон красит волосы, - начал парень.  
\- Не правда. Не надо,- изворачиваясь насколько это было возможно в его положении, возмущался Леон, - Редфилд, я серьезно прекрати, - их вопли и смех привлекли пару любопытных глаз.  
\- Нет, пока не скажешь, что я могу называть тебя как пожелаю.  
\- Ладно, ладно я согласен, - прокричал светловолосый.  
\- Так-то лучше, - отпустив его, наконец, произнес Крис, за что получил слабый щелбан,- ладно, загорай дальше, пойду делом займусь.  
\- Иди уже.  
Проводив Криса взглядом, Леон вернулся к размышлениям. Рядом с Редфилдом ему никогда не хотелось сбежать от себя и проблем, парень как будто был решением их всех, он принимал Кеннеди таким, каким тот был, и не нужно было притворяться. Казаться сильнее, чем ты есть, а может он и правда сильнее, только вот в отличие от него самого Крис это видит? Может новая жизнь будет лучше прежней? Даже не смотря на все невзгоды, у него всегда будет тот, кто поможет их преодолеть. Может Крис что-то вроде его ангела-хранителя? В любом случае, для себя Леон решил одно - бороться он будет до конца, чтобы ни было на том краю пути. Но сдаваться и опускать руки Кеннеди больше не намерен, не теперь после того как смерть дважды обошла эту душу стороной, в третий раз костлявой тоже придется пройти мимо…  
Выгнав из головы все плохие мысли, Леон откинулся на спинку, сейчас, когда он рядом с Крисом, в доме о котором всегда мечтал, такие думы уходят на второй план, пусть горячее солнце и дальше согревает его, к черту все проблемы, не до них сейчас…  
\- Я хочу начать сначала,- тихо, себе под нос произнес парень,- прошлое должно остаться прошлым.

***

С наступлением темноты все вернулось в так любимую Леоном домашнюю обстановку, треск поленьев в камине, Крис, плед. Да, как же хорошо дома. Закутавшись в одеяло чуть ли не с головой, Кеннеди перелистывал страницы очередной книги, чтение их Крисом в больнице побудило в нем любовь к литературе. В нос ударял сладковатый запах шоколада, который Редфилд готовил на кухне, гремя при этом посудой. Этот дом, стены, все сейчас казалось каким-то родным, как будто, так и должно было быть. Даже от вида кладовой и кухни перестало бросать в дрожь, хотя мурашки все еще бегали по спине. В гостиной горел только ночник, что создавало приятную атмосферу полутьмы и романтики. За окном снова шумел дождь, Флорида, что еще сказать… Телефонный звонок прервал раздумья Леона о прекрасном, что-то внутри подсказывало, что трубку лучше не брать, но любопытство взяло верх, хорошенько еще раз все обдумав Кеннеди ответил:  
\- Алло,- в ответ тишина и тяжелое, как будто у запыхавшегося человека дыхание, жутко,-алло, эй, говорите,-снова ничего и только нотки какой-то мелодии, знакомо… О, черт, это же похоронный марш, выпуская телефон из рук, тот с грохотом упал на пол, в глазах парня все потемнело, неужели кошмар снова наполнит его жизнь? Очнулся он уже от того, что Крис тряс его за плечи, спрашивая, что случилось, ничего не говоря, Кеннеди указал на телефон, но тот, к счастью, отключился.  
\- Эй, что произошло-то? - Редфилд сжал его кисти в своих, успокаивающе поглаживая пальцами, - очнись…  
\- Там, - шепотом начал заметно побледневший Леон,- кто-то позвонил и сначала молчал, а потом начала играть похоронная музыка, я боюсь, Крис.  
\- Тихо, все хорошо, это просто подростки, - ободряюще улыбнувшись, произнес парень,- пошли, приведу тебя в чувства сладким.

Ночь опустилась так же быстро как и вечер, Леон уже заснул ( пришлось дать снотворного), Крис лежал изучая лицо парня, красивые правильные черты, серо-голубые глаза сейчас были закрыты, но обычно любоваться ими хотелось больше всего. Дождь закончился, и желтый диск полной луны находился прямо напротив окна, освещая часть теперь уже их спальни, сколько бы Крис не смеялся над нежеланием Кеннеди оставаться в одиночестве, но прекрасно понимал каково ему, и как хочется чувствовать чье-то тепло рядом. Сон никак не шел, да и мысли о вчерашнем забивали голову, он прекрасно понимал, что старика поймали, но беспокойство не оставляло до сих пор. Еще этот звонок, он был единичным, может и правда мелкое хулиганье? Нет, что-то все ровно не дает покоя, из полудремы Криса вырвал противный писк телефонного аппарата, стоявшего в коридоре прямо у двери спальни, встав как можно осторожней, парень прошел в темноту, снимая трубку, может Клэр? Хотя даже для нее это поздновато…  
\- Алло, - Редфилд старался говорить как можно тише, не хватало еще Леона разбудить. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь вздохами…,-так, либо говоришь, что тебе надо, либо забываешь этот номер, ясно?!- раздраженно произнес Крис, церемонится со школьниками, он не собирался.  
\- Разговаривай повежливее, если не хочешь, чтобы твоему дружку было больнее, - грубый, скрипучий голос доносился с другого конца провода.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Скоро узнаешь, я приду за ним,- злобный, мерзкий смех,- я даже сейчас за тобой наблюдаю, правда, он мил? Спит, завернувшись в одеяло, на лице легкая ухмылка, а рука покоиться рядом на подушке,- Крис с ужасом отметил, что Леон лежит, так как описал незнакомец.  
\- Откуда…  
\- Я все про вас знаю,- прервал его человек,- а ты хочешь узнать, что я с ним сделаю?   
\- Нет, и только тронь его!   
\- Ха-ха, угрозы, посмотрим, как ты потом запоешь,- сказав это, тип бросил трубку, Крис кинулся к окну, но там никого не было, как он узнал? С кровати послышался шорох, на него смотрел Кеннеди.  
\- Крис, ты чего не спишь?- полушепотом произнес Леон.  
\- Просто, что-то не спиться,- решив ничего ему не рассказывать, солгал парень, ложась рядом. Покой нам только снится, черт возьми. Может позвонить в полицию, хотя они спишут все на подростков, что ж придется съездить в магазин и прикупить определитель номера. Все мысли начали постепенно улетучиваться, притянув Кеннеди к себе за талию, он постарался уснуть.

Проспать удалось не больше двух часов, звонки начали повторяться один за другим, но никто на том конце провода ничего не говорил, только дышал в трубку. Когда это стало невыносимо, Крис, психанув, отключил все аппараты в доме, только теперь Редфилд серьезно был обеспокоен безопасностью Леона, откуда все-таки этот тип взял информацию, второй этаж как-никак. Еще раз, выглянув в окно, он осмотрел освещенный луною двор, никого, черные деревья колышется на ветру, перешептываясь о чем-то своем. На улице ни души, в соседних домах так же темно, интересно, когда вернуться его соседи? Грэйсоны были достаточно милой пожилой парой, живущей в Нью-Йорке и приезжавшими сюда в период отпусков, Крису они всегда нравились, хотя в большей степени из-за того, что Маргарет всегда угощала его печеньем, которое пекла сама, а Гарри рассказывал интересные истории из своей жизни, этот старикашка много чего повидал. Как они отнесутся к Леону? По другую сторону находился коттедж семейства Мартэл шумное семейство с тремя детьми, они так же приезжали на отпуск, и Редфилд был кумиром трех пухленьких карапузов, Энни и Карл были благодарны ему, когда тот занимал чертят чем-нибудь на пару часов, тогда у чаты появлялось время на отдых. Он до сих пор был в шоке от того, что жил все это время рядом с убийцей, да, знай, он это раньше Леон никогда бы не остался дома один. Ну, что сделано, то сделано, да и сам пострадавший хочет казаться сильнее, чем он есть, хотя Крис был уверен в том, что Кеннеди и не подозревает, насколько он силен, и сможет еще подняться на ноги, если постарается, а Редфилд всегда поможет, как бы то ни было. Почувствовав усталость, Крис вернулся в кровать, заключая давно спящее тело в объятья.


End file.
